


Since I don’t have you

by aaprilshowers1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mid 20s, Oneshot, drunk mari, i just want angst atm, idek, sad boi adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaprilshowers1/pseuds/aaprilshowers1
Summary: The slightly angsty reveal that I needed to write because I like to procrastinate





	Since I don’t have you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was listening to if I don’t have you by the skyliners as I wrote this so random inspiration. Highly suggest that you listen to it whilst reading :) and yes I am putting off writing on my other works because I hate myself !¡

Two bottles sat empty on the coffee table, the only remenants being the spilt wine, stained tissues scattered sporadically. Marinette was having what you call a mid-week-break-down. 

So a normal Wednesday night in her case.

She didn’t have any classes tomorrow and her roommates didn’t really care if she got wasted watching the Bridget Jones diary for the fifth week in a row. Actually they did care but Adrien and Alya knew better than to interrupt her self wallowing. 

With no more Kwami to talk to 24/7 she was alone, she had her three best friends but she missed them still. It had been three years since Hawkmoth was defeated and Gabriel was locked up. Turns out using the miraculous with malicious intent takes a toll on your life as he died not too long after. Adrien was a wreck throughout the entire two year period he spent mourning. Only in the past year has he cheered up and managed to get out of bed without collapsing with lack of motivation.

Marinette felt the same but only because she lost two of the most important people in her life that day. Tiki dissapeared after a brief but emotional good bye, taking the miraculous with her for safe keeping. Marinette tried to find Master Fu again but his massage parlour seemed to also disappear that day. The other was chat, they promised to meet up the night of the defeat under the Eiffel Tower at midnight. Marinette dressed in red and Chat dressed in green. 

But all Mari found was a distraught Adrien sat alone on a park bench. In her eyes it was the best yet worse day of her life. She beat Hawkmoth, finally connected with Adrien and was finally allowed to be a normal girl. The worse because she lost Chat and tiki and was finally allowed to be a normal girl.  

So here she sat, aged 22, nursing her third bottle of Malbec and watching a shitty British rom com. The light from the tv reflected on her pale skin giving her a blue glow. Her tears, slightly dried, and blotchy face stood out like a sore thumb. 

She was too busy thinking of what could’ve been if she told Chat simply how she felt, how she only just realised as Hawkmoth’s transformation dropped and so did her stomach as she realised it was all over. How she wished that Paris still had a psychotic super villain at large just so she could be back with him again.

 

———————————————

 

Adrien held his backpack strap between his teeth as he tried to open the door to his shared apartment. He had multiple shopping bags and school work from earlier to drop off before he went out again. He was going to visit Nino later on in his uni dorms as the four didn’t all go to the same university. 

Adrien was smiling to himself, mainly due to his excitement over doing nothing with his best friend all night, when he opened the door only to stare directly into the eyes of Marinette. Her nose red raw from being rubbed too much, eyes bloodshot and skin blotchy. Her jumper almost three sizes too big for her, probably because it was Adrienne jumper in the first place, and empty wine bottles on the table.

His heart hurt seeing her like this, and his oblivious ass just seemed to pass off her almost weekly meltdown on her guy problems. He’s seen her go on enough dates to see the outcome of the next day, either this sight now or embarrassment. And it hurt him. He didn’t know the extent that it hurt him though, for he was still in denial. 

Well not to himself anymore, he accepted almost a year ago he was hopelessly an irrevocably in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he was in denial that he should do anything about it. He knew about her old crush, she accidentally revealed it to him whilst she was trying to cheer him up all those years ago. She was drunk again, telling him sometimes you have to get lost in a bottle to find the light at the end. Marinette however kept drinking until she could see the light literally through the end of the empty bottle. She laughed it off only to his dismay, the awkwardness fading into the background as she finally let go of her crush and he finally jumped into his. Ladybug a long forgotten bad memory, only reminding him of before everything basically went to shit.

And there he stood, infront of her, shopping bags in hand and strap in mouth. Her small sniffles and the white noise of the current trashy movie playing in the back the only distraction he could have. She smiled feebly as she brung her oversized sleeve up to rub a tear threatening to fall off of her already wet chin. 

His restraint broke as did his bag as the contents fell to the ground startling the two. Both now stared at his feet and the shopping bags still in his hands. 

“Mari...” he began as her eyes met his, her eyes welled up again as he understood she needed him. Dropping the bags to the floor he promptly made his way over as she stood up. Walking over wrappers and tissues he gathered her up in his arms and embraced her trembling figure, the sniffles were muffled as he rocked them both. 

“Whoever it is, may I be the first to offer to chop his dick off.” Adrien murmured into her hair as he placed his chin on the top of her head. She shook her head and leaned back to look at his face. 

“That’s the problem. You can’t.” She mumbled avoiding his eyes. 

“I can’t?”

Adrien was pretty sure his night of 6,4 and the Plagg still inside of him could scare the strongest of men. “Mari you know I would in a heartbeat for you.”

Marinette continued to ignore his stares and tried to bury her face back in his chest. Adrien simply held her shoulders and nudged her back so he could see her face again. 

“Mari?”

”You just can’t okay.” 

“If I pair up with Alya we could do more than just cut his dick off, Nino might be able to come down and we could finish the job between us.” He joked to try and make her smile, even if it was just a small one.

”Adrien stop.”

”Mari I pro-“

”HES DEAD ADRIEN. That’s why.” She inturrupted, the tears spilled from her eyes and her face heated up with one of the biggest blushes he had ever seen. What distracted him however, and what probably should’ve, was the question of who died. The only person in Marinettes life who died recently was his dad. If anything he felt like an ass for not even noticing that it was this bad, after all it was Mari who stayed with him for all those months after the fallout.

”Who Mari?” 

She just threw her face back into his chest and shook her head stubbornly. When Marinette wanted to she was a dam, impenetrable and closed off but the damn was broken. So everything just came spewing out.

”Chat... has gone and he didn’t even say goodbye the little shit.” Mari mumbled into his chest, still visibly trembling from the sobs she tried to mask. Adrien’s heart stopped, he felt his body completely tense as if someone submerged him in cold water.

The feelings he kept locked away for all these years now faced him head on. He knew she was ladybug, he’d known for a while. His own self dread on how she would act if she found out Chat was right under her nose stopped him from ever telling her. And as it hit the two year mark of him knowing he knew he lost his chance.

“Mari look at me.” He murmured pushing her shoulders back so she could see his face instead of the fabric of his shirt.

Her eyes showed confusion but also hurt, something she had worn for a while. He wanted to tell her he truly did, it was just a question of how. And would he be up with the backlash of her inevitably killing him for being an asshole. 

“I- no.” Adrien stuttered as he tried to formulate a simple sentence. Marinette’s face was contorted in confusion over his reaction.

”C-Chat no. Dead?” She looked boarderline worried at this point at whatever mess he was able to spit out. Actually making the movements needed to speak deemed to difficult to him. In response to his failure Adrien just groaned in frustration before throwing caution to the wind.

”He’s not dead Mari, I-I so- yeah.” 

 

—————————————————

 

Marinette’s head spun, Adrien’s words echoed in her head as she stared him down with a probable stunned expression. Adrien looked somewhat tense as he rubbed the back of his neck in his signature ‘I’m embarrassed help me’ pose. Which could also be inturpreted as ‘shit why did I fucking do that’ in this case.

”What do you mean? How could you know? What the fuck?” 

He continued with his awkward demeanour, he tried his hardest to avoid her gaze by looking at everything from her messy hair to the wine stains on the tissue she was holding in her fist.

”What the fuck indeed.” Came from Alya’s room as she watched the scene unfold before her. Forgetting momentarily that she wasn’t meant to actually talk since she was eavesdropping.

The two sprung apart as if they were 16 again, both looking at each other with varying degrees of confusion. Neither one addressed what happened as Alya decided to actually come out from behind the door. Adrien promptly fiddled with something on his wrist before excusing himself with the groceries he left on the floor. Marinnette just stared at where he once was trying to fit together what actually just happened.

Marinette never was the most observant, actually she could be considered quite oblivious, but something just seemed missing. So she did what only felt right in the moment.

”I’m not feline this anymore.” She mumbled to herself turning away towards her room. Only to stop at the ridiculous look Alya shot her at her sad attempt of a cat pun. For reasons unknown, channeling her partner just seemed right.

”I’m clawfully sorry about that m- fuck.” Marinette has never spun so fast in her life, mouth agape and finger pointed at the now sheepish Adrien.

”Reflex?” He grinned awkwardly trying to soften the impending explosion.

”You’re actually dead you mangy stray I will fuckiNG SKIN YOU ALIVE.” She screamed as she clambered towards him, over the sofa and mess, only to chase him around the apartment screaming explitives at him whilst Alya looked on completely concerned for her best friends sanity. 

Marinette finally caught him as he tripped whilst manoeuvring around the dining table, crashing into him and toppling them both onto the kitchen floor. With her straddling his now visibly terrified body.

Small angry fists pummelled his chest as she grunted in frustration, calling him any and every insult under the sun before dissolving into tears atop him. They clung to each other, both in tears murmuring to each other incoherent nonsense.

Alya was still standing in the doorway to her room, completely confused yet not confused enough to take a picture and send it to Nino declaring that the two idiots had finally realised something. Not sure what it was but it was something. 


End file.
